Facing The Past Part Two
by piperleo4life
Summary: Here it finally is, part two of the original story I wrote. The difference between this one and my original is that this one has magic in it. For all the new readers, I suggest you read the first part to this or you will be confused. for all the old reade
1. Chapter 1

People and Ages for Facing The Past 

Part 2

AN-just because I have listed the characters names and ages here doesn't mean that all the characters are going to be in the story. They are all just listed to let everyone know everyone's ages.

Piper and Leo-

Wyatt-27

Rachel-27

Piper-3

Leo-5 months

Chris-25

Jessie-25

Bianca-9

Melinda would be 23, Piper (Mel's mother) would be 54, and Marie would be 11

Phoebe and Jason-

Melissa-22

Christina-17

Paige and Kyle-

Andrew-18

Nicole-17

Jacob-15

Steven-14

Andrea-13

Greg-

Shannon-18

Hilary-16

Emily(incase anyone forgot, Greg's girlfriend)-

Ryan-21

Ashley-19

Anna-17

Powers and Appearances

Wyatt- blonde hair, blue eyes-blue force field, conjuring, energy balls, blowing up things, healing, orbing, freezing things, levitation, telekinesis, astral projection, telekinetic-orbing

Rachel- brown hair, brown eyes-mortal, no powers and understands that Wyatt, their children, and his family are witches, but not completely fine with it. She doesn't like the part where Wyatt sacrifices himself everyday and puts himself in danger everyday to destroy the evil.

Piper- blonde hair, brown eyes- (Wyatt's daughter)- orbing, pink force field, telekinesis, blowing up things

Leo- blonde hair, blue eyes- (Wyatt's son)- white force field, orbing, freezing things, conjuring

Chris- brown hair, green eyes- orbing, telekinesis, healing, lighting bolts, pryokinesis, telepathy, invisibility

Jessie- brown hair, bluish/gray eyes, mortal. She too, understands that Chris is a witch, and understands that he has powers and so will their future children. But, she also, like Rachel, doesn't like it whenever Chris fights evil with Wyatt and sacrifices himself.

Bianca- brown hair, brown eyes, with a tint of green, shimmering and orbing, she has both, but mainly orbs, has control over fire and wind, (pryokinesis and aerokinesis), telekinesis, blows up things, healing, invisibility

Melissa- brown hair, brown eyes- not as powerful as Wyatt and Chris- levitation, premonitions, astral projection, freezing things

Christina- light brown hair, brown eyes- not as powerful as Wyatt and Chris- empathy, levitation, blows up things, telekinesis

Andrew- dark brown hair, brown eyes- orbing, healing, telekinetic-orbing, telepathy, invisibility

Nicole- dark brown hair, brown eyes- orbing, healing, blowing up things, invisibility

Jacob- dark brown hair, brown eyes- orbing, healing, cryokinesis, invisibility

Steven- brown hair, brown eyes- orbing, healing, telekinesis, freezing time, invisibility

Andrea- brown hair, brown eyes- orbing, healing, telekinetic-orbing, telepathy, invisibility

Greg- brown hair, green eyes

Greg was known as a guardian. He watches over the whitelighters and witchlighters to try and protect them from evil. The reason he had gone out with Piper was to watch over Wyatt when he was a baby. But, just like Leo, he had fallen in love with her and had gotten her pregnant with Chris. His bosses too were the Elders. When they had found out, they made him leave her and never return or he would be recycled, the same thing they had always threatened Leo with when he was first with Piper. But, Greg knew that they were serious and didn't want to risk it, so he had moved away. He knew that Piper was pregnant with his child, and after Chris was born, he would orb over to the Manor almost every night just to watch him sleep. Without anyone knowing, even the Elders themselves, he was there for everything Chris had gone through. Every cut, scrape, bad grades, every time he was sick, and happy, and especially on his birthdays, he was there watching. He had even saw the first time Chris had left after he found out he was going to be a father. He wanted to revel himself to Chris right there and help him through it, but he knew that if he did, he would have gotten into serious trouble with the Elders. The day that he had supposedly gotten the call from Piper that Chris was his, he had asked Leo that day to protect him and keep him save from all the evil that was going to be after him. Leo had known what Greg was and had accepted with no problem to keep Chris save. Chris was the only child, more importantly son, born to a witch and guardian and would almost as powerful as the twice-blessed child, Wyatt. Greg's two daughters were half guardian and half mortal. They knew that they were part guardian, and weren't as powerful as Chris. At first they were jealous, but had then heard about the prophecy about the half guardian and half witch child that would be born and would join forces with the twice-blessed child to rid the world of the most powerful demons and warlocks to ever walk the earth and at the same time, destroy the most powerful source of evil from rising and turning the world to complete evil. They were still a little jealous, but as they had gotten older, learned that it was a good thing for them not to be in the same situation that their half-brother was in. Greg had even seen the way that Leo had been toward Chris, the way that he had almost always excluded him from things and the way that he had favored Wyatt and Melinda over Chris. This had angered him, but he couldn't do anything about it. If he tried, he knew the Elders would find out from Chris. He watched as Piper had spent more time with Chris than he other two children and this had made Greg happier than ever. She had spent more time with their child, then with her and Leo's two kids. He had even seen the day that Leo had told Chris that he wasn't his son. After Chris had left from punching him and after Piper, Wyatt, and Melinda left Leo alone, Greg had reveled himself to Leo. Leo knew that Greg had seen and heard everything. After his nose had stopped hurting, Greg had punched him in the nose, which had caused it bleed again. After that Greg had left, right after warning Leo not to do anything to his son again.

Greg's powers- orbing, healing, lightening bolts, pryokinesis, telepathy, aerokinesis, cryokinesis, invisibility, conjuring, able to heal the dead, can reverse time and speed up time

Shannon- brown hair, brown eyes- orbing, healing, telepathy, invisibility, aerokinesis, cryokinesis

Hilary-brown hair, brown eyes- orbing, healing, invisibility, lighting bolts, pryokinesis, aerokinesis

Emily and all three children are mortal. They all have light red hair and hazel eyes. They know about the magic. Emily is always scared that she is going to lose Greg, but her three kids think that it is the coolest thing ever. According to them, their mother is finally dating someone cool.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- so here it is, the part two of Facing The Past. If there are any new readers reading this story, I strongly suggest that you read the first part to this. It will explain a lot for what's going on in this story. Also, in the first part, there was no magic in the story, but there will be magic in this story, but like I had said before, there will be magic used, just not a lot about demons and warlocks mentioned. They really don't fit into the story. For any of the old readers that have read my other two stories, the first part, Living With The Pain, everything is the same in part two that had happened in part one, so I'm not even going to put that story up again. Anyway, like I had said, here is part two of the story. Please, read and review.

Ch.1

He sat in the attic of the old house, desperately trying spell after spell to try to see them. For the past 4 ½ hours he had been here. His brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew had gone to bed long ago. He came here just 10 minutes after he knew they were asleep. His own daughter safely tucked into her bed, already asleep, along with his wife, or so he thought. He sat on the floor in complete darkness, except for the flicker of the candle placed on the table in front of him.

"Chris, are you here?" she asked, orbing in. He didn't respond. He sat there, continuing with spell after spell. "Chris, please talk to me," she said, slowly kneeling down beside him. He didn't even turn his head to look at her. Instead, she took his face in her hands and made her look at him. The tear streaks were more visible than ever, along with the tears glistening in his green eyes.

"How did you get here?" he asked her.

"Well, she felt her Daddy's pain," she replied, resting her hand on her 6 month pregnant stomach. He looked down and rested his hand on top of hers. She swore she could see the smile playing on his lips. "Come on. It's 3:30 in the morning. Let's go home," she added, before watching the little smile fade from his face.

"I can't," he said, lifting his hand and turning his back to her.

"Please, you can't keep doing this. Bianca needs to see you. She needs her father back, and I need my husband back," she said.

"You don't understand. I haven't seen them for 3 years. I need to see my daughter, my sister and my mother," he said, anger in his voice.

"Yes, I do understand. Are you forgetting I lost both of my parents at the age of 8? I know what you're going through. I would give anything to see them again, but I know I won't until I'm destined to," Jessie said. "You need to stop this. I swear Chris, if you don't come back home with me now I'll…" that was all she said. He stood up, anger in his eyes and voice.

"YOU'LL WHAT? LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" he screamed. Wyatt orbed in at that moment and what he saw both confused and shocked him. He saw Jessie on the floor with Chris above her, his hand raised in the air, and an angry expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

He stood there, shock and confusion written across his face.

"What are you doing? What did you do?" Wyatt asked. Chris looked over, surprised to see his brother. He looked down at Jessie, up at his hand, and back at Wyatt before realization came across his face.

"Oh, God," Chris said, before flying across the room.

"Jessie, are you ok?" Wyatt asked, running to her side. He helped his sister-in-law up, before looking at his brother. He didn't even give her a chance to speak, before he flung his brother again. He ran over to his little brother, pulled him up, and pushed him against the wall. "What is wrong with you!" he yelled, anger in his voice.

"Wyatt!" Jessie yelled, pulling him off Chris.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me. I was trying to get him to come home. I was keeling down next to him. He got up so fast that I got scared and fell back. I'm fine. I promise," she explained. Wyatt stared at her, before looking back at Chris. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry," Wyatt said. Chris just looked at him, before walking over to Jessie. He pulled her into his arms and looked at her.

"Are you ok? The baby?" he asked. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"We are both fine. The baby just know that her daddy wasn't ok," she said, before resting her head on his chest.

"You know that I would never hurt you right," he said, his head resting on her head.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…" she stopped. He pulled back and looked at her again.

"It's what?" he asked.

"It's just that for the past two months you have been scaring me. You haven't really paid any attention to Bianca or me. Only once in a while you have asked me if me or the baby is ok and that's only whenever the baby kicks," she answered. He just looked at her before letting go and walking away. He knew that she was right but didn't know what to say to this. "I know that you have had a lot of things on you're mind so I really didn't want to bring anything up. But, it has gone to far now. I know what you are going through. I lost my parents too, but you don't see me up here all the time trying to see them. Please Chris. All you ever do anymore is spend your time here. You have missed so much. Your daughter wants to know what is wrong with her father. Ever night she wants you there to tuck her in before she falls asleep. She asks me everyday where you are. I haven't woken up with my husband's arms around me in two months. You barely come home anymore at night and when you do it's until we are already sleeping and then you leave before we even wake up. Sometimes you don't even come home at all," she exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks. He heard her voice and tried to not turn around. He knew she was crying. He wouldn't be able to handle that right now. Everything she was saying was the truth. She walked up to him, grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. He looked at her, tears in his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to see my daughter one more time. I never got to really say goodbye to her or my mother or my sister," he replied.

"Or you wife," she added to him. It hurt her to say that, but knew that he meant her too. He sighed and looked down.

"Yes, her too. But, I can't help it. A part of me will always love her. I told you this before we were engaged," he replied.

"I know this. I didn't say anything bad did I? I just want you to come home with me. When your daughter comes running into our room, I want her to see you there. Not to be disappointed by only seeing me there. Please Chris, I'm begging you, please, just come home. I want you there to kiss me in the morning. I want you there to see the smile on your daughter's face and see how it lights up when she sees you laying there," Jessie cried to him. He looked up to see her face, shocked. He had never seen her this way before. He never noticed what he was doing to her or his daughter and he didn't like it. He hated himself right now and did the only thing he could think of doing. He walked back over to his wife, pulled her into his arms once again, and kissed her like he did on their second date.

"Are you two done yet?" Wyatt asked, standing behind them. He was happy right now. Finally they had made up and hopefully Chris would start going home again, instead of finding him sleeping in the attic everyday. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you," Chris said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," Jessie said, staring back into his eyes.

"Do you two want to go downstairs to get something to drink?" Wyatt asked them. They turned around and looked back at him.

"Thanks Wyatt. That'll be nice," Chris answered. He grabbed Jessie's hand before they started walking toward the door. Before all three walked out of the attic, they were stopped. "Chris?" they asked. He stopped where he was before slowly turning back around.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- sorry it has taken so long to update this story, but I had writer's block and couldn't think of what to write next. The next chapter won't take place exactly after this one, more like about a year after this one. Chris and Jessie's daughter will already be born. She will be one years old, Bianca will be 11, and Wyatt's kids, Leo will be 1 ½ and Piper will be three. The next chapter should be out soon.

Ch.3

He slowly turned around, his breath caught in his throat. He knew that voice, the one he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Chris?" they asked again. When he turned around, he was disappointed. It wasn't the person he had wanted to see.

"Chris, we talked about this. You can't see them just yet. You have to move on or to you they will always be alive. You won't be able to move on if you keep doing this," she said.

"Please, can I just see them once more. I need to say goodbye to my daughter. I never got to see her just once more. Please," he begged. She sighed before looking down.

"I'm sorry, but not now. You aren't ready to see them yet. Trust me," she said. She saw the tears rush to his eyes and almost started crying herself. She walked out of the circle of candles that were still light from before and walked over to him. She pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Please, I need to see them," he said through the tears.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her hand rubbing his back as she tried to sooth him. He pulled away and looked angry.

"It isn't fair Aunt Prue," he said.

"I know it's not, but it is the way it has to be for now," Prue said to him. He just looked at her before orbing away. Prue sighed once again.

"Don't worry Prue, everything will be fine. He'll calm down after sleeping," Jessie said. Prue looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Jessie I didn't even see you there," Prue said, walking over. They hugged, before Prue pulled back and said, "How are you doing. How's this little one doing?" She placed her hand on Jessie's stomach and smiled once again.

"She's doing alright, except for the all the times she kicks," Jessie replied, resting her hand also on her stomach. As soon as she did, the baby kicked. Both times right where Prue and Jessie's hands were resting. This caused Prue's smile to grow.

"Wow," Prue said.

"Yeah, wow for you. Not for me, since I have to deal with it all the time," Jessie said. After a minute of silence Jessie looked up at Prue and asked, "Are you sure that there is no possible way to let him see them even for a minute?"

"I'm sure. Trust me. The Elders said that if he tries to even see them just once and I mean actually see them, then they will strip him of his powers, all of them," Prue replied, "I need to talk with him though, it's important."

"I know where he is," Wyatt finally said. Prue looked up at him and smiled too. He looked so much like his father, who Prue just saw about 10 minutes ago.

"Wyatt, how are you doing? I know about your father," she said.

"I'm doing the best I can. Especially with a two year old daughter running around and a 5 month old son to take care of," he replied, hugging her. He then caught on to the last part she had said. "How is he doing?" he asked, hurt in his eyes.

"He's doing ok. The best he can be. Don't you worry though, both him and your mother are looking after little Piper and Leo," Prue said. This caused a smile to come across his face, with tears in his eyes. "Now, could someone please call Chris back here because I know that he won't come for me," Prue said.

Jessie sighed before shouting, "Chris!" He didn't come.

"Chris! Get back here now before I come and get you," Wyatt shouted. He almost immediately orbed in. He knew his brother wasn't kidding around with that.

"What?" he asked, "I was busy with my daughter." This made Jessie smile. He had already started taking her advice to spend more time with them.

"Well, I have to talk to you about the Power of three," Prue said.

"What about it? It doesn't exist anymore," Chris said. He was still kind of angry that she wouldn't let him see his daughter. "

Yes, it does. Or at least it will," Prue started.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked, just as confused as Chris.

"Well, Chris when you and Jessie will have another daughter after this baby is born. She will come together with your daughter, Wyatt, and they together will be the next Charmed Ones," Prue explained.

"So what, it like skips a generation?" someone asked from behind. They all turned around and saw Rachel standing there. She walked over and stood next to her husband.

"Hi Rachel and yes, it skips a generation," Prue answered. Rachel said hi back, as they all continued to listen.

"Wait, why is it Chris's two daughters and only my daughter. Aren't we going to have anymore kids?" Wyatt asked, indicating Rachel and him. He was a little jealous that two of Chris's daughters and only his daughter would be the next Power of three.

"Yes, you are, but not anymore girls. You two will have three more boys," Prue replied, "and you and Jessie will have two this baby, plus another daughter like I already said, another daughter, and two boys. The boys will be the youngest." Chris smiled, thinking about his future children. Jessie stood there, shocked.

"How do you know this?" she asked. Prue smiled at Jessie again.

"Because I get a little peek into the future. Now, once your other daughter is born, Chris, you and Wyatt need to start training them once they are about 6 years old. I know that it seems young, but you two don't understand the kind of evil that will be coming after them. They are going to be much more stronger than my sisters and I because of coming from the twice-blessed child and a son from a guardian and a witch. They will have many powers that you two don't even have," she explained, before stopping. She looked up, and smiled before looking at Chris and Wyatt. "I was just told something. You two are going to be rewarded for just recently taking out the source," Prue said to them. They two brothers just stood there and watched as she waved her hand and four people appeared. The four of them just stood there, smiling. Chris felt the tears rush back to his eyes. They all stepped out from the circle of candles and before she ran to him. He picked her up and held her, not wanting to let go.

"Thank you," he said, looking at his aunt. She just smiled and nodded her head. Wyatt ran over to hug them.

"Mom, Dad, I have missed you so much," he said. His parents hugged back. When they broke the hug, he lifted his little sister up and hugged her. "Melinda!" he said. The tears were rushing down his face, just like Chris, who kept his arms around her.

"I can't believe it," Chris said. Jessie joined in on the hug.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

"Hi baby," he replied, kissing her head.

"I love you Daddy," she said to him.

"I love you too Marie," Chris said. He then put her down so Jessie could see her, and walked over to his sister. He did the same thing that Wyatt did. He then broke this hug, before walking over to his mother and wrapping his arms around her. This is what he had wanted. He just wanted to see his mother, daughter, and sister one last time to finally say goodbye. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see them for a while now after this, but that was ok with him. As long as he had at least one last chance to see them, to touch them, to tell them he loved them, and say goodbye, he would be happy until the next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I just wanted everyone to know that I am not going to be updating on this story for a little while until I finish my other story that I am almost done with. I have been so busy with my other story that I have not come up with any ideas for this story right now, but I will be updating as soon as my other story is done.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.4

It was 3:30 in the morning. He sat in his daughter's room, gently rocking back and forth, as she laid in his arms and stared up at him with her big gray eyes that she had gotten from her mommy. He sat there, looking down at her, as he had just gotten her to stop fussing and crying. She was teething at the moment and her mouth was in pain, which had caused her to wake up early during the night. Chris was always up with her, but he didn't mind. He was never let Jessie get up with her. To him, Jessie needed her sleep, especially since she was now 2 months pregnant with their second child together. Bianca was fast asleep in her room. Chris now sat in here, in the slightly dark room. The only light in the room came from her lamp, which was on the other side of the room and barely lit up where he was sitting. She continued to stare up at him, seeming like she was trying to guess what he was thinking and feeling. He hurt him a little to look at her. She looked like her sisters and the way she was staring up at him right now was the same way Marie use to when she was a baby. He felt the familiar tug at his heart when he thought about his lost daughter. She had seemed to sense this and started to fuss some more.

"Oh, baby, no, it's ok. Daddy's fine. He's just thinking about your older sister, Melinda, it's ok," he said, as he soothed her. He had named her Melinda Prudence after his sister that she would never get to meet. "You know, Melly, you have another sister that would have loved to meet you and would have loved to be your big sister," he started. She had stopped fussing and now seemed content as he talked and she listened. A smile spread across his face. "Yeah, you remind me so much of your sister. He name was Marie. She was always happy and always stared up at me the way that you always do. She had the same hair color as you too," he said, as he gently rubbed his hand over his baby daughter's brunette head. "Whenever you laugh, you remind me so much of her. She use to love to play and be around me. She would cry whenever I walked out of the room and always wanted me to play with her or hold her, just like I'm holding you now," he added. She once again looked up at him with her big gray eyes before a little smile came across her face. He saw this and smiled back. "Yeah, baby, you would have loved your big sister and probably would have only ever wanted to be with her instead of with me all the time. You are just like her," he said to Mel. He then just sat there, and stared at her, as he continued to gently rock in the rocking chair, and tried to get her back to sleep. He did this every night. He would hear her cry, get up before Jessie and would just sit here with her, talking and smiling and trying to get her back to sleep after a little while. What he didn't know though, was that tonight, Jessie was standing in the doorway, listening and smiling as he talked to their daughter. After she heard Mel coo a couple of times back to him and saw that he was now trying to get her to sleep, she quietly snuck back into their room and fell asleep before Chris came in.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.5

It was the next day. Chris was at the club with Wyatt, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Jessie, Bianca, and Melinda were all at the house. Chris and Wyatt were cleaning up after a party that they had yesterday. It was Wyatt's daughter's birthday yesterday and they had a party for her at the club. It was now almost all cleaned back up and Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the couch, taking a break. They had been cleaning for about 3 hours now.

"Hey, Wy, I really don't want to do this anymore," Chris said.

"Neither do I," Wyatt replied, "even though it was my daughter and her friends that made this mess."

Chris smiled before he stood up and said,

_"Let the object of objection  
become but a dream,  
as I cause the seen  
to be unseen"_

Chris smiled even more as he watched his whole club magical clean itself up.

"That's such personal gain it's not even funny," Wyatt said from his seat on the couch.

"Oh, I don't care. As long as I don't have to clean this up anymore today," Chris replied, as he plopped back down onto the couch.

"Yeah, but Chris, you know what Mom always told us about personal gain," Wyatt replied, stretching out his legs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not that stupid," Chris said. Wyatt just snorted at his reply.

"Yeah, ok," he said, but Chris heard him.

"You jerk," Chris said, punching his brother's arm. Wyatt sat there and laughed. He was soon followed by Chris laughing at himself. They sat there, laughing at absolutely nothing, until Chris gasped. "Jessie! Melinda! Bianca!" he said, clutching his chest, before orbing out. Wyatt heard him and quickly followed his brother's orbs, afraid for his own family. When Chris arrived, he felt like his heart had been ripped out. The house was a mess. The furniture was destroyed, blood all over the floor. He quickly spotted where the blood was coming from. "NO!" he screamed, as he ran over to her. As soon as he got to her, Wyatt orbed in. His expression was the same as Chris's. He quickly ran over to his own family. Chris slowly turned her over and laid her head in his lap. "Jessie?" he asked, tears already falling rapidly down his face. There was no answer. His shaking hand slowly made its way to her neck, before his head collapsed onto her chest. She was gone. He was too late to save her and their unborn child. "Bianca," he thought quickly. He lifted his head before looking at Jessie one last time. He kissed her forehead, before gently setting her back down onto the floor. Chris stood up just in time to hear his brother scream.

"CHRIS!" he yelled. Chris ran across the room, but immediately stopped where he was, once he entered the sunroom form the living room. The rest of them were lying on the floor. Rachel had her arms protectively around all four kids.

"Melinda? Bianca?" he asked. His heart felt the same way it did the day he learned he lost Marie. Wyatt just stood there, not moving. He just stood there, staring at all 5 of them. Chris ran over and slowly moved Rachel away, before finding his two girls. First, he checked Bianca. He slowly pulled his hand away, before looking up at his brother. Wyatt knew exactly what that meant. Knowing he had too, he kneeled down in front of his two children and his wife. Although he already knew the truth, he had to do it anyway. Once it was confirmed, he pulled on three onto his lap and cried. Chris watched his brother before turning back to face his youngest daughter. Chris took a deep breathe before slowly bringing his hand down and feeling for a pulse, just like he did with Jessie and Bianca and just like Wyatt did for his family. When he got his answer, he fell to his knees, before letting himself fall to the ground and cry. All 6 of them were gone. They were all killed by the demon that was out to get Wyatt and Chris. The same demon that had caused his mother, sister, and Marie's death, by causing the accident. The same demon that had caused Leo's death. They both just sat there, crying for the loss of the rest of their family. After two hours, Chris orbed up to the attic. He was going to make this right. He was going to make it all right and get them all back. He walked over to the wall with a piece of chalk and started to draw. After 5 minutes he was done. He then walked over to the book. Just as he opened it, looking for the spell, Wyatt orbed in, in front of him.

"Chris, what are you doing?" he asked. He voice still cracked and he had tear streaks down his face.

"What does it look like? I'm going to fix this, even if it means going to the past to do it," Chris replied. Wyatt just stood there. Usually he would start to object and say that this was just meant to be. But, now, it was to late. If Chris was going to go to the past, then he was too.

"Ok, I'm coming. Just give me 5 minutes so I can clean up. You might want to too. We don't want them to see us like this and immediately start asking questions," Wyatt replied. Chris just looked at him shocked. He wasn't ready for Wyatt to say that, but then again, their whole family had just been killed so what did he expect? Chris followed his brother downstairs, and they both took quick showers to get cleaned up. Rather than taken a warm shower like Wyatt did, Chris took an ice cold shower, just to make himself fell better. This is what he did all the time when he had lost someone to close to him. After they had gotten dressed, they both orbed back up to the attic, where Chris walked over to the book and opened it to the page. He took a deep breathe before reading the spell,

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
heed the hope within my mind,  
send me back to where I'll find,  
what I wish in place and time"_

As soon as Chris finished reading the spell, the two brothers watched as the portal opened.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked, as they stood in front of it. Chris just looked at him, before they both looked back at the portal. They both took a deep breath before they walked through together.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- sorry I haven't updated, couldn't think of what to write next. Also, for the reviewers who read the first part to this and the story Living With The Pain, you all noticed how Phoebe is married to Jason and Paige is married to Kyle. I am now changing it to Phoebe being married to Coop and Paige being married to Henry. I like it better this way rather than the other two guys. Anyway, please read and review.

Ch.6

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood in the attic, talking about the latest demon attack when an all to familiar portal opened. They stood there and waited for who ever it was to walk out. Wyatt and Chris walked out of the portal and stopped where they were when they saw their family. They both stared at their mother, not being able to take their eyes off of her. It had been 4 years since she had died and a year since they had seen her last, thanks to their Aunt Prue and the Elders that they both didn't like. Piper stood there, staring at Chris.

"Chris?" she asked, tears glistening in her eyes. Chris stood there, trying to keep himself together. He knew that he couldn't break down or him and Wyatt would not be able to do what they had come back to do. "Is it really you?" she asked, walking closer. Both Wyatt and Chris took one step back. She stopped where she was and just looked at them. "Chris? Wyatt?" she asked, confused. Her two sisters looked on just as confused as her.

"Please, don't Mom," Wyatt said for both of them. The tears rushed back to their eyes. She just nodded her head.

"What year is it?" Chris asked, once he found his voice.

"It's 2006," Paige responded.

"We have to go. We didn't land in the right time," Chris said to his brother.

"Wait," Piper started, "at least let me call your father so he can see you two."

"Leo!" she yelled, before he orbed in.

"YOU!" Chris yelled, as Wyatt held him back.

"Chris?" Leo asked. He ignored Leo.

"Chris, wait, Mom said it's the year 2006. That means that he doesn't know," Wyatt said. Chris knew the 'he' that Wyatt was talking about.

Chris looked at his mother before saying, "that means that I'm only 2 years old and he doesn't know yet." Piper tired acting stupid.

"Who is he?" she asked. Chris looked angry.

"You know exactly who I am talking about. You to Leo. My real father. He doesn't even know who I am because of you two and the Elders," Chris said, his voice raising. Piper looked at Leo before sighing.

"Yes, your right. Greg doesn't know that you are his son in this time. But, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not tell him," Piper said.

"Yeah, it must be so hard when you can just do this. GREG!" Chris yelled. It took a moment before the orbs came and even they seemed hesitant. He formed before looking around, confused.

"Who called me?" he asked, before seeing her. "Piper?" he asked. She just looked at him, before looking down and walking over to Leo, who put his arm around her waist. She knew what he was and knew what the Elders did to keep him away from his son.

"Greg," Chris said. Greg looked over at him.

"Chris?" he asked.

"Wait, you know who I am?" he asked, as Wyatt let go of him.

"Of course I do. You're my son. I have always known about you. I knew that when your mother was pregnant, you were mine. It is just that it is against the rules for a witch and guardian to be together. I saw the future. I saw what had happened. I know that I wasn't supposed to, but I did anyway and you two are in the right time for now. You came to this time first so you could change this. So you could make it where I am always in your life and you don't find me when you are older and in that certain situation that you were in when you first found me," Greg said. Chris just nodded his head, before Greg turned around. "Piper, if you don't mind, can I please see my son?" he asked.

She looked at him, before saying, "of course you can see him. Follow me." He walked away with him following her.

"Chris?" Leo asked.

He just looked at Leo before saying, "if you want to be a good step-father, then don't you ever say anything that will hurt me or ever do anything that you will ever regret. If you don't want to be the person that I grew up with, then actually treat me like I am one of your children instead of like an outcast that you don't care about. Take this into consideration especially in about 14 years." Leo just there, taking everything that he heard in, before watching as the two boys turned back toward the wall where the triquetra was already drawn on the wall by Wyatt. They looked at each other, before repeating the spell once again. Once the portal opened, without hesitating, they walked through and the portal closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.7

It opened once again before the two brothers walked in. The attic was now dark and lonely. It felt different for some reason, like something wasn't right.

"What year is it?" Wyatt asked, looking around.

"I have no idea," Chris replied, before walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"Where do you think? I'm going to find out how old we are here," Chris said. He opened the door and walked out, before Wyatt sighed and followed. They slowly crept down the stairs and looked over the railing at the scene below. There stood Leo and a younger Chris. They were arguing once again, over nothing. Older Chris stood there, remembering this, trying his best to hold himself back from attacking Leo for what he was saying. Wyatt stood there, completely shocked by what his father was saying, for how his father treated his brother. Then, he saw the only good thing from the whole fight. He saw younger Chris punch his father in the nose, before orbing away. Older Chris smiled at this, before they were both shocked by something they saw. Greg orbed in and started yelling at Leo. As soon as Leo had stood up, they saw Greg punch him in the nose and he fell back onto the ground, and held his nose once again, trying to stop it from bleeding. As soon as Greg did that, he orbed away and Piper, Wyatt, and Melinda walked in and saw Leo lying there, bleeding.

"Leo, what happened?" Piper asked, rushing to his side.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it," he replied, standing up. As soon as he did, young Wyatt came over and healed his nose. Chris looked over at his brother and glared at him. Wyatt just looked down.

"Are you ok Dad?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Leo replied. Young Wyatt just smiled, before heading over to the stairs to go upstairs. As soon as he walked over, he saw adult Chris and Wyatt standing there.

"MOM! DAD!" he yelled. They came running over.

"Wyatt go to your room. You too Melinda," Piper said, staring at the adult versions of her two sons. They just stood there, staring at their mother, ignoring Leo. The two young Melinda and Wyatt did as they were told and orbed to their rooms. Adult Wyatt and Chris orbed down to the living room and stood there. Piper and Leo walked over. "Chris? Wyatt?" Piper asked. She moved toward them, but they backed away once again. They knew that it was their mother, but it wasn't the mother that they grew up with and they knew that if they had gone and hugged her and all three became close again, they wouldn't be able to leave and would want to stay here with her. But, this wasn't their time and they knew that they were here for one reason and one reason only, to save their family. She stopped where she was and just looked at them. "What's wrong?" she asked.

They both hesitated, before Wyatt said, "We can't get close to you because in our time, you aren't there." She understood what that meant. Piper just looked at them, before going to sit down on the couch. Leo followed, holding her close. One arm was around her waist, while the other held her hand, him trying his best to comfort her.

"How?" she asked, looking up at them.

"Look," Chris started, "we didn't come here to tell you that you die in 8 years ok. God, I don't even know why we even landed here. We weren't supposed too." He was now getting angry and Wyatt knew that that wasn't good.

"Listen, we need to calm down, ok. I think that we came here to stop what we saw. But, it's too late. The younger you already fought with him," Wyatt said, pointing to Leo. Piper looked at her husband.

"What exactly happened?" she asked.

Leo just gave her a little smile before saying, "I'll tell you later."

Chris looked at him and asked, "Do you remember us coming to you when I was 2 years old?" Leo just shook his head.

"Ok, so I guess that it didn't happen with this but will with the new timeline that hopefully will happen," Wyatt said. Chris nodded his head as he glared at Leo.

"Why are we here then Wyatt?" Chris asked his older brother.

"I don't kn…" he stopped talking.

"What?" Chris asked.

"How old am I here?" he asked his parents.

"You are 16, Chris is 14, and Mel is 12," Piper replied. Wyatt's face paled as he heard this.

"Hurry Chris follow me," he said, before he orbed out. Piper and Leo sat there confused for a second before they followed their son. Wyatt and Chris ended up on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Chris remembered this. This was the day that he had stopped talking to his brother for a while and one of the reasons that he never trusted him or really liked him anymore. Young Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were standing there. Melinda was yelling at Wyatt to stop, while Wyatt telekinetically held Chris over the edge, demanding to know why Chris hit Leo. Chris was so scared that he couldn't orb out. He stayed there, not moving, with the look of fear of his brother in his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Piper screamed, seeing her son do this to his own brother.

"Wyatt what the hell are you doing?" she screamed. This scared the young Wyatt and he ended up losing his grip, which caused Chris to fall. Before anyone could move, the older Chris orbed out to save his younger self. Everyone watched from above. Instead of orbing back to the top of the bridge, he orbed both the young him and himself back to the manor. Not even two seconds later, everyone else appeared. Piper immediately pulled the younger Chris into her arms and wouldn't let him go. Adult Chris took this opportunity to walk over to Leo and younger Wyatt, who of course, was not getting into trouble for what he did by Leo. Leo stood there, just talking with Wyatt.

Chris looked at him and said, "I'm only going to say this once, so you two better listen good. I am Chris as an adult and you two have no idea what the hell he is feeling like right now because of Leo. I swear if you two ever anything like that to him again, you will have to deal with me, not him. I come from a future where I am not scared of you two, so if you know what's good for you, you better change the way that you treat him. You two better start treating him like he is family, not like someone who is outsider. I am not kidding around. Unless you want that to be you, Wyatt, hanging off the edge of that bridge, then you will never do or say anything to him like that again. The same goes for you too Leo. Got it!" he practically yelled in their faces. They both stood there, kind of scared of Chris. Even though they really didn't know him, they had a very bad feeling that he was going to be true to his word and quickly nodded their heads. Adult Chris then walked back over to adult Wyatt and said, "It's time to go." Adult Wyatt nodded his head, before they orbed up to the attic, Wyatt quickly drew the triqueta, they said the spell, and walked through, just as young Wyatt, young Chris, young Melinda, piper, and Leo appeared, just as the portal closed once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.8

The portal opened and the brothers immediately orbed downstairs. Chris made both him and his brother become invisible, as they watched their family in front of them. They both knew this day all to well. This was the day that the whole family let Leo talk to Chris however he wanted. This was the day that Chris and Bianca told the family that she was pregnant. Wyatt stood there, staring at his parents, not believing that he didn't see how his father was treating his brother back then, as Chris stood there, staring at the one person that he missed so much. The mother of his twin daughters, as she stood there, listening to her parents and brother yell at her and say how ashamed they were of her.

"Chris," Wyatt said. When he didn't answer, Wyatt looked over at who Chris was looking at. His heart went out to his brother when he saw his dead sister-in-law standing there.

"Chris, come on. We have to follow them," Wyatt said, before grabbing his arm and pulling Chris with him into the kitchen. Here, they saw their mother, sister, their past selves, and Leo standing there, yelling at young Chris. After a minute, adult Chris couldn't take it anymore and he made himself visible to his family. Before anyone could say anything, he grabbed his younger self and orbed away. As soon as Chris orbed away, Wyatt become visible and just stood there, glaring at his family and his younger self. Chris orbed both himself and younger Chris to a secluded park that they knew about.

"Who are you," younger Chris asked, scared. He quickly moved back away, not sure what else to say, as he stared at an older version of himself.

"I'm you in about 10 years," adult Chris answered. His younger version just stared at him, having a hard time trying to believe him. "Look, I can prove it, ok. When we go back to the house, Bianca is going to tell you that her parents and brother kicked her out of the house. You are going to get kicked out by Leo and mom isn't going to try and stop it. This is just right after you and Bianca told everyone that she is pregnant and Wyatt is treating you like shit," he added. Younger Chris just continued to stare before he said,

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came here to try and stop what happens in the future. The whole family is killed and even though right now you all aren't getting along, you all will in the future. You all will be better than ever and I want to try and save them with Wyatt. That's why he is here with me. Listen, in the future, when mom tries to talk to you, don't push her away. Hear her out for what she has to say. Don't do what I did. I pushed her away and never listened to her. I never got the chance to hear what she had to say. You don't want that to happen to you. Trust me," adult Chris said. The younger version stood there, taking everything in, before he was orbed back to the house. They appeared back in the kitchen. Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and older Wyatt all sat at the table, waiting for them.

"Are you ok?" older Wyatt asked older Chris. He nodded his head, before watching as his mom walked over to his younger self and pulled him into a hug. She explained about how she knew everything and she wasn't going to let that happen to him. Leo sat there, anger still in his face. Older Chris took his chance, and charged at Leo. He picked him up and slammed him into the wall.

"You ruined my life! Get over the fact that Bianca is pregnant and stop trying to the perfect father when you suck at it! You favor Wyatt and Melinda and practically hate me! Just stop it or my father will come back and give you what you deserve once again! Got it! Don't treat him the same way that you treated me when I was growing up because you will seriously regret it!" he yelled in Leo's face. Then, by surprise, he punched Leo in the face, before orbing away, with Wyatt, up to the attic. They quickly drew the triqueta, said the spell, and left once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.9

When the portal opened, Wyatt and Chris walked through, but this time, it wasn't in the attic of the Manor. This time it was in an apartment that only Chris recognized. Wyatt looked around confused.

"Where are we?" he asked Chris. They heard talking, as Chris looked around, remembering it.

"This is the place I had stayed with Bianca after we were both kicked out," Chris replied. He noticed where they were and heard the talking getting louder and closer. He quickly grabbed Wyatt's arm and made them become invisible. As soon as he did, the door opened and younger Chris and Bianca stood there. They watched as she looked around the nursery, happy. Chris remembered this too well. This was the day that he had showed her the nursery after they found out that they were having twin girls. This was when she was 9 months pregnant and older Chris knew what day this was. They watched as the younger two hugged and kissed, before watching as they walked out of the room and younger Chris closed the door. As soon as the door closed, the two brothers became visible again.

"It seems like you two were doing good for yourselves," Wyatt said, looking around at everything.

"It was ok," Chris replied, as he continued to look around. He remembered when he did this and how Bianca was when she first saw the room, before they learned that they were having twins.

"Hey," Wyatt said, "isn't this our blanket from when we were a babies?" Chris just looked at him.

"Yeah, so. It's not like you are going to be having kids anytime soon at this point in time," Chris replied.

"It doesn't matter. Why did you take it?" Wyatt asked.

"What does it matter? It's just a blanket. Plus, it was in my room that day that I left," Chris answered, "so you know what. Just drop it, ok." Wyatt was about to say something, when they heard the front door slam shut.

"What time is it?" Chris asked. Before Wyatt even answered though, Chris grabbed his arm and they orbed out. They reappeared in a hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Wyatt asked. Chris just continued to look straight ahead. Wyatt followed his gaze and saw the younger version of his brother stand there, tears spilling down his face, as the doctor stood in front of him. Somehow the time seemed to speed up and they were now seeing when Chris first saw his daughters. They watched as he almost fell over from crying, but quickly stopped himself when he saw the nurse push the two bassinettes down the hallway toward him. They watched as he quickly cleaned his face and stared down at the two little girls, tears slowly still making their way out of his eyes.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, worried. This was when older Chris realized that he too was crying. He looked at his brother, before quickly wiping away the tears that fell.

He then said, "Um, this is the day that Bianca died." Wyatt stood there, just staring. He knew that Bianca had died, but didn't know that she had died the same day that the twins were born.

"Come on. Let's go," Wyatt said. This time, he gently put his hand on Chris's shoulder and orbed them away, to the waiting portal. They walked through and saw the one thing that Wyatt didn't want to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.10

Wyatt and Chris stood there, as they watched the accident take place. The accident that had killed the most important people in their lives. They knew that a demon was behind it, and they saw the demon standing in the dark, smiling at what he had caused. It was the same demon that had killed the rest of their loved ones.

"Wyatt, look over there," Chris said, not taking his eyes off of the demon. Wyatt followed Chris's gaze. Once he saw the demon, he became angry.

"Stay here," Wyatt said, as he prepared to orb out. The demon had yet to see them.

"Wyatt wait. Freeze everything. I'm going to heal them, so they don't die," Chris said. Wyatt quickly threw out his hands and froze everything right after the accident everything happened. He then orbed over to the demon and started fighting him more then he ever fought a demon before. As Chris saw him do this, he quickly orbed over to his family. First he reached behind and healed his daughter. She was the first one he could reach. After he made sure that she wouldn't die, he quickly reached over and healed his sister. He then ran over to the other side and healed his mother. As soon as he finished, he orbed over to help Wyatt. Together, they attacked the demon more, who was now tired and in pain, before they vanquished him.

"Does that mean that everyone is ok now? That all the kids are going to be ok and there now?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, they should be," Chris replied, as he looked out toward the car. When he did, Wyatt did the same and they saw, Piper, younger Wyatt, Melinda, Bianca, and Marie all standing on the side, as Piper's jeep was crushed between the two cars. Piper kneeled down and hugged the twins and made sure that they were ok. Wyatt and Chris smiled, before they orbed back over to the portal and walked through, going back home.


	13. Chapter 13

AN- here it is, the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I know that it wasn't as good as the other one, but I just wanted to get this story done, so I can work on my other story. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about this story.

Ch.11

Wyatt and Chris walked through the portal and looked around.

"Do you think that we are home now?" Wyatt asked. Chris was just about to answer, when their cousin materialized in. They knew that it was either Melissa or Christina, seeing as how the person was materializing in just like their father. The heart showed first, before they fully showed up.

"Hey guys," Melissa said. "Hey Mel. What's going on?" Chris asked. He was a little confused on why their cousin was here. She smiled at them.

"Listen, I know what had happened. I had a premonition that had showed everything. I felt everything that you two felt. I don't know how considering I don't have empathy, but I did. I know what happened to the family," she said.

"The family?" Wyatt asked. She knew what he was getting at.

"Speaking of them. They are all fine. They are all here, happy and healthy," she replied. The tears rushed to their eyes when they heard her say this.

"All of them?" Chris asked. She nodded her head, her smile growing.

"I got to go. But, I have this for you two so you know who everyone is and can catch up with everything," Melissa said, before handing them a letter.

"Wait, what do you mean by knowing everyone?" Chris asked. But, she just materialized away. Chris and Wyatt sat down on the sofa and started to read.

_

* * *

__Chris and Wyatt, _

_I know everything that you two went through to save the family. No matter what happened, that was very noble of you. To risk your own life to save this family. Just to let you two know, the year is not the same year it was when you two left to save everyone. It is now a year after that and a lot has changed. Here are the changes. Your mom, Melinda, and Marie are fine. They are alive and well. You mom is 59 years old and now owns both a restaurant, named Triqueta, and the club. She is happier than ever she has ever been before, knowing that you are all back together and you all worked through your problems. Melinda is married to Robert, her long-term boyfriend. They are both 26 years old and they have twins, a boy and girl, Charlotte and Patrick. They are 1 years old. _

_Wyatt, you and Rachel are 30 years old and have 3 kids so far. There is Little Piper, that everyone calls Pip. She is 5 years old. Then, there is Little Leo. Everyone calls him LJ for Leo Jr. He is 3 years old. Finally, there is your youngest son for now, Anthony. He is 9 months old. He looks like you did when he was a baby, except he has brown hair and brown eyes from Rachel. Pip is a major Daddy's girl and follows you everywhere. LJ is also a Daddy's boy and loves to play and go everywhere with you. _

_Chris, you and Jessie are 28 years old. You have both Bianca and Marie. They are both 12 years old and act just like you did when you were their age. They are in 6th grade. Your little Melinda, she is 2 years old now and everyone calls her Melly. She got her name because Melinda helped deliver her when you were taking Jessie to the hospital. You guys didn't make it there in time, and Melinda delivered her, so you and Jessie decided to name her after your sister. You two also have another little girl named Laura. She is 3 months old and has brown hair and bluish/greenish eyes. She absolutely adores you so far. _

_Now, I am 25 years old and engaged to my 3-year boyfriend, Jeff. He too is 25 years old. We are going to get married in 5 months. Christina is 20 years old. She is still in college. For one of the people that you don't know, that is Brianna. She is my youngest sister now and she is 18 years old. She looks just like my mom too and has brown hair and brown eyes. __Andrew, Nicole, Jacob, Steven, and Andrea are all the same. Nothing is different with them. About your other sister, Shannon, well, she has a 5-month-old son, Eric. His father left once Shannon found out that she was pregnant. He hasn't been back since. Hilary is exactly the same before you left, as are Emily's kids. _

_My mother is 56 and Aunt Paige is 55 years old. Now, Chris, about you and uncle Leo. I saw what happened when you were growing up. But, now that you and Wyatt went back and fixed everything, none of that stuff ever happened. He treated you like one of his own children while you were growing up and supported you and Bianca when we found out that she was pregnant. He helped you through everything after she had died and helped you raise the girls for the first year of their lives. Your father has been there all your life. Every since you were a baby, he has been there. He only lives about 15 minutes from you and you, Jessie, the twins, Melinda, and Laura live about 10 minutes from the Manor. You and Leo have the greatest relationship ever, that you consider him your second father. I hope you and Wyatt get use to this new life that you two helped get. _

* * *

Wyatt and Chris sat there, shocked, not realizing that Melissa was standing on the other side of the door, watching them. As soon as she saw Chris put the letter down, and look over at Wyatt, she took her chance to cast the spell that would help them get use to this. Wyatt and Chris sat there, before they felt something come over them. The spell helped them know everything that happened to them in this lifetime. It gave them all of the memories that they needed and everything that they needed to know, so they wouldn't seem a little weird when they finally went down to see their families. They now knew and remembered everything from when they were just little kids, to each one of their children's births, to just what happened with the demon vanquish this morning. 

They looked around before Wyatt had said, "Let's go downstairs and see our children and our family." Chris smiled at this, before they orbed downstairs.


End file.
